The present invention is directed to gardening implements and more specifically to implements for trimming vegetation.
Recently devices having a resilient cutting system have been developed and have been found to be commercially successful. One such device employs a monofilament line which is rotated at high speed. The line is capable of cutting vegetation such as grass and the like. However, the line has been found to be easily abraded and broken by coming into contact with cement walks, sprinkler heads, heavier vegetation and the like. The need to constantly draw additional filament out of the device to replace the broken strand is inconvenient and bothersome.
Other devices have employed rigid metal blades which, when contacting a very rigid object, can pivot away from the object. However, the metal blades generally require a sophisticated mounting system if they are able to withdraw from the cutting zone and are very capable of substantial injury to the operator. Consequently, the available choice of trimming devices has been limited to either relatively dangerous metal cutting equipment or safer equipment requiring constant attention to the cutting element.